The Pervert and the Blonde Princess
by GodforsakenArmageddonJackson24
Summary: An Issei x Yumi (Fem Kiba) story. Just a Slice of life fic.


**The Pervert and the Blonde Princess**

* * *

Issei had short spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, he wore a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes.

Next to him were a bald boy name Matsuda with squinty eyes and a boy name Motohama who had brown hair and glasses. The three of them were in the playground with their heads lying down on the grass.

"I got to say, boobs are the best thing ever," Issei said dreamily.

"Trust me, my man, you and I are on the same page," Matsuda said, sticking his thumb up.

"Why did we enrol in this school, again?" Issei asked as he turns to his friends.

"A couple of years ago, this was an all-girl school before it becomes code,"

"So, we had to take advantage of this opportunity," Motohama said as he fixes his glasses.

"We figured that these hoes would be lining up to have a go on our sticks, and none of us would have to do a damn thing. We would be drowning full of hot babes!"

"Yes! Like our very own harem!" Issei yelled out with a big perverted smile on his face.

"We were gonna have casual, unprotected sex with hot chicks, then never call them again!" Matsuda cried out with a perverted smile.

Issei couldn't help but feel kind of disgusted with his friend comment. he may be a pervert who has breasts on his mind 24/7 and wanting to build himself a harem. But he wasn't a douche and wouldn't even dream of doing that to any girls.

Motohama then had a look of depression on his face. "That was the plan, anyway. Yet between the three of us, we don't have any girlfriends,"

Suddenly, the three perverts all heard excited voice of a few male students nearby. Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama turn their head to see what was going on.

Issei saw a beautiful girl with white skin, grey-blue eyes, long, waist-length blonde hair, and a beauty mole under her left eye. He couldn't take his eyes off her and practically drooling as he saw her breasts bouncing up and down.

Beside him, his two friends were also drooling at the blonde beauty appearance.

"That Yumi Kiba from class 2-C. She is the princess of Kuoh Academy. A lot of guys are head over heel for her and even some girls," Motohama said with a dreamy expression.

"Oh, it's time!" Matsuda yelled out happily with a perverted smile as he checks his watch.

_**-Line Break-**_

Issei was now in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. He was trying to peep from the hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room.

But unfortunately, he couldn't get a look. That's because his two idiotic friends, Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the damn hole.

Issei started to clench his fists in anger and his blood boiling.

_Seriously, those guys..._

Issei couldn't calm himself down when those two idiots said things like "Ohhh! Murayama seriously has big tits!" and "Ahhh, Katase sure has nice legs."

Of course, Issei wanted to have a look! But his bastard's friends wouldn't even let him look.

"What was that?"

Issei hears Murayama shrieked.

Matsuda and Motohama both remove themselves from the hole in the wall and made a run for it. While his friends run away. Issei loses his balance and stumbles, falling to the ground on his butt.

Issei rubbed his head and then felt a chill at the back of his neck. Issei slowly turns his head to see the Kendo Club girls all standing there. Each of them had angry looks on their faces and glaring down on the brown-haired young man. Issei gulped as he started sweating bullets.

"Oh, it you again?" Murayama said with a hiss, as she glares at him with an annoyed look on her face.

The other girls all had their shinai in their hands, getting ready to attack.

"W-Wait! This time, I'm innocent!" Issei pleaded while sweating and making a shaky smile.

"Oh, don't try to lie to us, Hyoudou," Murayama said as she rolls her eyes, and was staring at the brown-haired boy in utter disgust.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY! PERVERT!" She yelled as she raises her shinai in the air along with the other girls.

The sound of Issei pain and scream echoing through the woods.

_**-Line Break-**_

After Issei beating was done, Issei had a number bruise all over his face and his cheeks were puffy, and his body was in so much pain from the beating.

Soon, he met up with Matsuda and Motohamam in the playground. As soon as he saw his bastard friends, his anger was boiling, and he started clenching his fists. He then runs up to them as there was a red vein in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS LEFT ME BEHIND!" Issei screams out in anger, as he got right up in their faces and his eyes becoming bloodshot red in fury.

But his two friends showed no remorse for abandoning their friend and didn't seem to care at all.

"Well, it was your own fault for being left behind," Matsuda said harshly with an ugly sneer across his face.

"Yeah, it not our fault that you got left behind and got your ass handed to you by the Kendo Club girls," Motohamam added his two cents.

Issei blood boiled in utter rage and started clenching his fists. The next thing that happens, Matsuda and Motohamam were both knocked out unconscious with bloodied up faces. Issei just stood over them with a glare on his face.

_**-Line Break-**_

The school was over. Issei let out a small groan and rubbing his forehead. He was so happy that the lesson and that school was finally finished. Being in school was boring and hard work. Issei had come back home.

Mrs. Hyoudou carried two trays of plates and came over to the table. She started serving dinner and set down the two plates, one to her son, the other for Mr. Hyoudou and one for herself. She then took her seat at the table and began to eat.

Issei and his father were both enjoying eating his mother delicious food and savouring the food into his mouth.

"This is delicious. You have once again amazed us at your wonderful cooking skills," Mr. Hyoudou said with a happy smile on his face.

Issei and his parents had devoured the food and finished eating their meal.

Mrs. Hyoudou took their empty plates and went back into the kitchen. Mrs. Hyoudou got out the chocolate cake dessert from the oven. She put on two large slices of chocolate cakes onto the plates.

After all of them were done eating their dessert. Mrs. Hyoudou grabbed the plates after there had all finished and went back into the kitchen. She put the two plates in the dishwasher.

_**-The Next Day-**_

Issei was walking home from school went he saw something that shocked him. He was surprised to see the blonde princess of Kuoh Academy in the street. But she wasn't alone. There was a young woman with a voluptuous upper body with long flowing black hair.

But the strange thing was that she had four front legs, two humanoid hands with purple claws and his stomach featuring a cavity with sharp yellow teeth.

Suddenly, her face changed bearing piranha-like teeth like a wolf, pointed ears like a vampire, and hazel eyes.

Issei could see that she was in danger, he had to save her. So, at that moment, he summons up a red gauntlet with a green jewel and ten golden spikes that manifests in his arms. This was the Boosted Gear. He runs toward the Devil monster.

Issei instantly ran straight toward the Devil monster, drawback his fist and punch the monster in the face. The Devil monster was knocked backwards and ending up rolling onto the ground.

"I-Issei?" Yumi said with wide eyes.

She was shocked to see Issei and even more shock to see that red gauntlet on his arm.

The Devil monster turns her ugly head to glare at Issei in rage. Then the creature flew toward the brown-haired young man and slammer its tail at him.

Issei screams out in pain as he hit the ground but managed to hold onto his balance. Blood begins to flow out from his left arm and back.

The ice spear squirt from the Devil monster hands. The ice spear pierced Issei in his limbs and abdomen which caused immense pain which resulted in a slowing of Issei who fall onto the ground.

The Devil monster walk toward the brown-haired young man and was about to grab him up from the ground. But Yumi interrupted the beast by chopping its left arm right off. The Devil monster scream out in pain.

While the creature was distracted. Issei then fired a Dragon Shot towards the Devil looking monster, but the ugly creature managed to dodges out of the way.

Then, the Devil monster send another ice spear toward him. The sharp sensation of the ice spear pulsed across Issei entire body!

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

The tremendous amount of pain caused Issei to cry out in pain as tears leak from his eyes. …

If he stopped to take a breath. He would die, and he didn't want to die. If he were to be been killed by this Devil monster. His mom and dad would be the only ones to mourn his death. Ignoring his aching legs, the pain in his ankles.

Issei then hit the Devil looking monster square in the jaw with his right fist that stunned the ugly creature. Issei threw the Devil looking monster to the ground and caught it's by the throat once more.

He then poured his magic energy into his Boosted Gear and punched the creature hard in its face with his Boosted Gear. A few broken teeth fall from the monster mouth. The Devil looking monster started shrieking in pain as there was blood pouring out from its wound.

Issei wasn't done just yet. He walks toward the Devil looking monster, grabbed it by his throat, and slams the creature against the ground a few times. The creature let out a roar of pain.

Issei then shot out a dragon shot at the creature which burned and melted the creature face into a bloody mess. The Devil monster begins screaming, screaming and screaming in so much pain and agony. The Devil monster was about to cough up blood from his mouth. But Issei kicks the monster in the face and a look of disgust across his face.

Issei knew that he had to kill this Devil looking monster. He took a deep breath and closing his eyes. He had his two dragon hands to trust the sword upward into the Devil looking monster stomach. His dragon hands were instantly wet and warm with the Devil looking monster blood.

The Devil looking monster was dead. But Issei wasn't taking any chances. He twisted the Devil looking monster neck, ripping its head right off its body and started to Boosted up his power.

A crimson red light blasts the Devil looking monster Corpse until there is nothing left of the corpse.

Issei just stood there breathing hard. Suddenly his eyes widened and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Yumi yelled out in worried as she rushes toward him.

"I…. I am a-alright, no n-need t-to worry about me," Issei said weakly.

Yumi could see how much pain Issei was in from the beating the stray devil gave him. There was blood that started to sip out of his mouth.

Yumi than lifted Issei shoulder and helping him back to his feet. Issei wrapped his arm around her neck for support.

"I gonna take you back to my friend place to get those wounds heal up,"

"O-Oh it nothing I will be fine," Issei insisted as he turns to leave but Yumi kept a firm grip on his hand and started dragging him.

"I'm taking you back to my friend home. You obviously need to get treated,"

"No…It is okay. I'm fine so there…. nothing to worry about. So, you can send me back home and I will be fine," Issei protested trying to get out of Yumi grips.

"Don't argue now Issei. I'm taking you back to my friend house to get those wounds heal up and that final." Yumi said firmly with a stern look on her face. A tone of voice that leaves no room for argument as she then drags Issei to the magic circle.

A magic circle then appears in front of them. Yumi steps into the magic circle along with Issei. Soon, afterwards, the magic circle disappears.

_**-Line Break-**_

After healing Issei from his wounds from the Devil monster. The brown-haired pervert was now lying in bed, resting.

The door then slid open. Issei blinked against the daylight, making out the silhouette of the blonde-haired beauty. Yumi entered, setting a tray of food on the bed. "I figured the silence meant you were still resting," She said quietly with a small smile. Issei merely nodded. Yumi came over toward him, pouring two cups of green tea.

"How are you feeling today, Issei?" Yumi asked with a weak smile.

Issei took a sip of the green tea. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you,"

She made her way toward him and bowed her head down like a princess.

"Hello, my name is Yumi Kiba. Pleased to meet you."

The blonde beauty introduces herself politely with a refreshing smile. Even those she already knew his name but there hasn't really talk to each other before.

Issei felt butterflies in his stomach. His eyes stare into the smiling face of Yumi. He could feel a slight blush on his cheeks.

"A-And my name is Issei Hyoudou. N-Nice to meet you too!" Issei greeted with a nervous smile and bowed down his head as she did.

"Well, Issei, I just like to thank you for saving me from that Stray Devil," She said with a breathtaking smile.

Issei couldn't help but blush at her beauty. "Y-You are welcome,"

"Let's get to know each other some more,"

"So, tell me about yourself," Yumi asks. She wanted to know more about him.

She knew that he was infamous as a member of the perverted trio.

"I know that you are a member of the perverted trio,"

Issei then avoided her eyes and had an expression of shame on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you for it," She reassures him. "I just want to get to know you some more.

So, Issei told her everything about himself. That he was the Red Dragon Emperor.

Yumi then told Issei everything about herself, that she was Rias Gremory servant and was Reincarnated as a Devil as Rias knight.

_**-Line Break-**_

Issei and Yumi were both walking to school together. As the two teenagers both enter the school gate and was currently walking across the campus grounds towards the Academy.

Issei becomes aware that there had attracted a lot of attention as he saw a lot of other students were gathered together and looking in their direction.

Issei didn't really like this kind of attention as he started to feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at them. Issei and Yumi had just walked in the school gates and already he can hear the rumours starting with them and could feel their stares boring holes into him.

The Yumi fanboys were all glaring at him with jealousy, anger, and murder in their eyes as they saw him walking next to the beautiful blonde princess, and popular girl in the academy. Issei knew from their stare what there were thinking in their heads.

Issei started too imagined what the fanboy was thinking in their head.

_What is our beautiful, and attractive Yumi doing with that worthless perverted loser? _

_That loser is not good enough to be so close to our beautiful blonde princess. _

_How dare that fucking worthless, trash Issei be so close to the goddess Yumi. He should know his fucking place. _

That what the fanboys were probably thinking in their heads.

Because why would a beautiful and most popular girl like Yumi be seen dead with a nobody like him.

While the girls just look on in disbelief looks as they couldn't believe that their beautiful idol, Yumi was walking next to a nobody, perverted loser like him. Issei could just see it on their faces, to tell what there were thinking.

The few of the other girls ignored him completely, not even acknowledge that Issei was there and just look at their blonde idol with lust and desire in their eyes as there couldn't take their eyes off Yumi the whole time.

"What the fuck is Issei doing walking next to our goddess Yumi?"

"What is our beautiful Yumi doing with that rapist?"

_Oh, come on! I may be a pervert, but I am not a rapist. Stupid idiotic girls! They can just go fuck themselves! _

Issei thought in his head in anger as he felt the vein popping in his forehead.

"He must be blackmailing her,"

"Damn it. I wish I was in his position,"

"Please don't tell me that there are dating each other?"

Some of the other boys were crying comically in the background with tears flowing from their eyes while the other boys just glare at Issei with a death glare and cursing his name.

_Oh, shut the fuck up._

Issei thought in his head as he and Yumi carrying on walking.

"I guess we will see each other later on," Yumi said as there were now inside the building of the school. Yumi gave him one last cheery refreshing smile and then she walks off to her own class.

Issei was about to walk off to his own class until his perverted idiot friends got in his way.

Suddenly Issei saw a flying fist was closing in on his face at top speed but he managed to avoid the punch as he moves out of the way in time.

Matsuda was glaring daggers at Issei.

"Issei, you bastard! What are you doing walking to school with the sexy goddesse Yumi? Are you hogging her wonderful mouthwatering breasts! And sucking on them!" Matsuda yells out in anger as he clenched both of his fists.

"Issei buddy, what are you doing hanging out with Yumi?" Asks Motohama as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah! Why don't you tell us what going on?" Matsuda said as he shoves his face into Issei face and put his hands on his shoulders.

Issei could smell his foul breath in his face. His breath smells of rotting pickled onion's and the way he had his hands on his shoulder made Issei skin crawl.

Issei pulls his face away from his face and tried to hold his breath so as not to smell his stinking breath and not to throw up. He roughly pulls Matsuda hands away from his shoulders. Issei didn't even know where those hands have been.

After he pulls away from his friend. He then narrowed his eyes as he stares at his idiotic friends with an annoyed look on his face.

"That none of your business," Issei said quietly, as he glares at them.

"We're making it our business, you bastard. Now, you are going to tell us what your relationship with the goddesse Yumi or do we have to bust a cap in your ass and throw your bitch ass into the girl locker room." Matsuda threatened with a death glare.

Issei and Matsuda glare at each other with their fists clenched.

Motohama then silencing Matsuda with a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, tell us. What was it like with Yumi? Did you get to feel and squeeze her big breasts?" Motohama asks with a disturbing perv smile as his glasses sparkled. "Or did you do four-play with her? Come on now tell us right now." Motohama said demanding an answer.

"Nothing happens. We just started hanging out Yesterday," Issei said getting really annoyed with his two idiot friends.

"You are a lying bastard, you probably already have sex with the sexy blonde-haired beauty Yumi. I just want to know how the hell a guy like you could get a beauty like Yumi!?"

"Yes, you are right Matsuda, how did a guy like yourself get one of the most beautiful and popular girls like Yumi to be with you? You are not exactly the most popular guy in this school," Motohama asked in disbelief. "So, how on earth did she notice a loser like you?"

"Yeah, that right. I mean, come on, really? A very beautiful, and sexy ass goddess-like Yumi wouldn't go near a loser like you. So, that means you must have something on her?" Matsuda said with a scowl on his face.

Issei eyes started to twitch a little as he clenches both of his fists.

Issei punched Matsuda straight in the face knocking him onto the floor on his ass. He then turns around to face Motohama.

He punched him in the face as well, knocking him on to his ass. The two perverts covered their mouth. Issei then turns around and left the two groaning perverts on the ground holding their bleeding mouth.

_Those two pervert idiot friends of mine really piss me off. I didn't know why I was still friends with them in the first place? Maybe because there are the only friends I got in this school. _

_**-Line Break-**_

It was lunchtime now and Issei was about to head off to his favourite spot on the rooftop to eat his lunch went someone caught up to him.

"Hey, Issei,"

Issei heard a familiar voice called out his name. The brown-haired young man was surprised and let out a gasp.

"Do you want to have lunch together with me?"

Issei look around and became aware that there had attracted a lot of attention from his classmate and his perverted best friends. It was probably one of the most popular girls was speaking to the most unpopular boy in the school.

"I was just wondering would you like to join me for lunch," Yumi asks him with a friendly smile.

"W-Well-"

Before Issei was about to say anything, his stomach started to grumble making Yumi giggles as she had her hand over her mouth.

Issei started blushing in embarrassment.

"Look like someone is really hungry," Yumi said with a teasing smile.

Issei then dug into his bag to get his lunch box and couldn't find it.

_Oh shit, I forget my lunch box today and now I was gonna go hungry and starve to death. _

"Is there something wrong?" Yumi asks him.

"I-I forgot to b-bring my lunch box today," Issei said in embarrassment as he looks down to the ground with his cheek red.

"If you like I could share my lunch with you," Yumi said with a friendly smile.

"N-no that a-all right you don't have to do that," Issei said shyly.

"Nonsense! I got an extra bento so it won't be any trouble," Yumi assured him, smiling politely which made his heart warm inside.

Before he could say anything else. Yumi had already taken his arm and started dragging him to the dining hall. He was quite surprised by her strength.

"Wait why don't we have lunch on the rooftop instead," Issei said quickly before she could drag him into inside the dining hall.

Yumi looks at him for a second and then smile.

"Do you want to keep me all to yourself as a date? We have only known each other for one day and already you are going to ask me out on a date," Yumi said with a teasing smile.

Issei blushes a bit.

"W-Wait it not like that," Issei mutter out as he avoids looking at in her eyes.

Yumi then giggles seeing his embarrassment.

Issei and Yumi then had their lunch on the rooftop as he wanted in the first place. Yumi shares half of her bento with him.

"Thank you,"

After Issei and Yumi had both finished eating the bento.

"So how was the bento?"

"It delicious,"

Issei saw Yumi was quite happy about him praising her food.

The bell then rung singling the end of lunchtime.

"It looks like we have to be getting back to class now. We should do this again sometime." Yumi said as she got up as did, he. Both Yumi and Issei said their goodbye and went to their separate classes.

_**-Line Break-**_

Later on, Issei was walking Yumi back to her home. The two teens were now at Yumi front house. He walked her to the door. Yumi opened the door. She turned around, standing on the edge of the doorstep.

"If it not too much trouble. Would you like to come in and keep me company for a bit?" Yumi asked with a little blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah…. I would love to," Issei said as Yumi then let him enter her house and led the way to her living room that was next to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Yumi asks him.

"Yes,"

"What would you like to drink?"

"Some orange juice please,"

Yumi headed for the kitchen while she was in the kitchen, and Issei waited for her to return as he sat on the leather brown sofa in her living room. Issei had a quick look around the living room.

Yumi living room was quick modern and big with a few pictures on the wall. The living room was painted in pink and the floors were carpeted style. One corner of the room had a window with a bright red curtain and the other windows had a blue curtain, there was a large flat screen T.V. in the middle of the room, one large glass table in front of him, three sets of tiny chest of drawers, there were about four couches, one wooded armchair at the right corner of the room.

Yumi came back in, with an orange juice carton from the fridge in her hand and pour the juice into two glass cups one for Issei and one for herself.

"There you are, Issei," Yumi said as she handed the glass with the orange juice inside and sat down cross-legged at the table next to him.

A few minutes later, both Yumi and Issei, had finished drinking their drink.

"Let go outside to my back garden to get some fresh air for a bit," Yumi said as she led the way through the living room and kitchen and down some steep stone steps to the back garden.

As the two of them enter outside. The night air was so warm and smelled of freesias and roses and the hint of strawberry blossom.

There were flowers everywhere and a modern garden sheds which had about two room inside was in the corner of the garden.

"This is my lovely garden. I sometimes like to come out here at night and look at the moon and stars as it's my favorite thing to do on a night like this," Yumi said as she looked up at the night sky with a cheerful smile on her face.

A soft breeze began to blow around them, as both Issei and Yumi admire the night sky.

"Issei let's watch the stars while we are out here,"

So, both Yumi and Issei took a seat on metal garden chairs that were by the front door and staring up at the bright stars. It was quit mesmerize at looking at the different stars in the night sky. Issei felt relaxed and at peace and had a pleasant feeling inside of him.

This brought back happy memories when his father took him to a camping trip when he was eight-year-old along with his late grandfather.

"I love watching the dark skies at night. It so romantic," Yumi said snapping Issei out of his memories.

"Me too,"

Yumi and Issei sat there looking up for more than thirty-minute gazing at them. Both the young teens were enjoying the breeze of the night wind.

It was big rain. It was coming down in buckets. Pounding on the window.

"Oh no, it pouring down heavily with rain. Issei, you can't go out there with that weather," Yumi said worriedly.

"I'll be all right," Issei said.

"Are you sure you'll be all right in that rain,"

"Yes, I will be all right," Issei said as he was about to leave the house.

"Wait…before you go. Let me give you something before, you go out in that rain," Yumi said as she runs into the next room and came back with a red umbrella in her hand.

"Here, takes this umbrella with you, on your journey back home," Yumi said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Are you okay with me taking your umbrella?"

"It okay, so don't worry about it, Issei. I got plenty of other umbrellas in this house. So just keep it, I insist,"

Issei took the umbrella from Yumi hand and made his way to the front door.

"Goodnight, Issei and have a safe journey home," Yumi said softly as he left the house and was now outside of her house with the umbrella that she gave him. It was already pitch-black outside.

"Goodnight, Yumi," Issei replied back as both the young teens wave at each other and separate.


End file.
